


Little Lamb

by Kintara5



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: All eyes fall upon him as he enters the room...





	Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> So someone messed up my painting as I was letting it dry so I'm clearly way behind on these days as I try to restore by Monday.  
> (. .' )

All eyes fall upon him as he enters the room.

As though he were an innocent lamb and the rest of the world were starved hounds. Simply waiting to dig their teeth into his skin.

Though in reality, he is not a lamb, he is also a starved beast. Except his hunger cannot be contained unlike the others.

I see it in his eyes each night as we lay together in bed. The strength in his arms as he pushes me back towards the mattress and the sexiness that exudes from him as he crawls over my body with those eyes of his staring straight into my soul. It’s simply breathtaking.

The feel of his lips on mine awaken me to the realization of how starved I become as soon as he moves away. I can’t help but chase after him.

Legs so slim and thin wrapping around my waist as soon as I catch him, the smile on his lips only encouraging me further to claim what is mine.

He knows what he does to me, how mindless I become from his touches.

Ah, how refreshing it feels to peel off each piece of clothing that blocks him from me and how divine it feels to have him in my arms.

The heat of his body pressed against mine, the heat of his body as it wraps around mine.

If only the world knew how their little lamb really was.

I wonder at times what they would say if they ever found the prince laying underneath me as I ravish his entire being.

Oh how I can only imagine how the Gods would weep.


End file.
